


you're cold and i burn, i guess i'll never learn

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Day 4, Established Relationship, Gratsu Week, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a River, M/M, Marking, New Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Tags Are Hard, Water, Water Sex, Water as Lube, Wet/Melt, relationship, river sex, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for Gratsu Week Day 4; Wet/Melt </p>
<p>Natsu and Gray go to a river to relax after a hard mission, but they end up doing things other than relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're cold and i burn, i guess i'll never learn

Wet/Melt ;-  
  
Gray should be used to Natsu’s body by now, he really should, but he couldn’t help but get distracted by it in situations where he probably needed full concentration. Like right now, where he was trying to navigate the extremely slippy rocks leading down to the river and Natsu was inconveniently bathing, completely naked, in said river. Gray wondered if it was Natsu’s exposure to him that had made the pink haired boy start to strip off at every opportunity, but he really didn’t have the heart to complain.    
  
“Get in here, ice princess!” Natsu yelled, completely interrupting Gray’s train of thought. Gray rolled his eyes, and continued his slow descent into the water, trying not to blush at the way Natsu was staring at his body.    
  
“I’m coming, you flame brain!” Gray belated replied, shaking his head and finally reaching the water. He slid down next to Natsu, ignoring the way his eyes followed him as he sat down and stretched, blushing as their thighs touched. They’d been together for a couple of weeks, and in all honesty Gray still hadn’t gotten over the new tension between them. Gray never knew what to do with his hands, constantly moving his hair out of his eyes or tapping his fingers against his thigh. As if reading his mind, Natsu suddenly tackled him, pushing him head first into the water.    
  
“Stop over thinking this, you dork.” Natsu said surprisingly quietly, pinning Gray’s hands down. Gray struggled for all of three seconds, before realizing belatedly that the atmosphere between them had changed yet again. Gray’s brain may of been struggling to keep up, but his body certainly wasn’t, and by the way Natsu was positioned, his body had kept up as well.    
  
“I’m not!” Gray lied, managing to wriggle out of Natsu’s grip and flipping their positions so he was straddling the pink haired boy’s lap. He pointedly ignored the hardness he felt there. “I never know what to do with my hand when I’m around you.” Gray complained, pushing some wet strands of pink hair off of the tan forehead beneath him. Natsu chuckled, not really struggling and instead focusing on a completely different part of Gray’s body. 

  
“Your hands?” Natsu repeated, obviously not paying attention to anything Gray was saying. Gray splashed some water up onto Natsu’s face, making him splutter slightly. 

 

“Don’t look at my boner while I’m trying to talk to you!”    
  
“It’s pretty distracting.” Natsu teased, splashing the water up onto Gray. Gray shook his head, leaning down and capturing the chapped lips between his, completely cutting off any conversation he was attempting to start. 

  
“Gray…” Natsu mumbled, gripping Gray’s hips and returning the kiss fervently, massaging circles into the icy skin under his hands. Gray made a noise of agreement without really knowing what he was agreeing to, letting his hands trail down Natsu’s chest. “Gray.” Natsu said more urgently, pulling away for a moment. Gray blinked, letting his hands stop on the pink haired boy’s chest. 

 

“Yeah?” Gray questioned, worry edging his voice.   
  
“We’re outside.” Natsu stated, looking over Gray’s shoulder as if to check for people.   
  
“I know.” Gray interrupted, moving a hand up to Natsu’s cheek bone and re-capturing his lips. Natsu chuckled into Gray’s mouth, moving his hands deliberately to Gray’s dick. Gray tried to hide how sensitive he was to the heat of Natsu’s hands, and moved to Natsu’s neck, struggling to hide the noises he was making. Natsu shifted their positions carefully, moving so he was between Gray’s legs and over him, immediately capturing Gray’s cold lips between his. 

 

“This okay?” Natsu mumbled, slowly inserting his finger into Gray’s ass, giggling a little when Gray’s hips immediately bucked. 

 

“Obviously.” Gray said immediately, leaning his head back into the water, moving his legs to give Natsu easier access. Natsu pressed a kiss into Gray’s hip, slowly adding another finger and slowly stretching him out a little.    
  
“Sure?” Natsu asked, already moving his spare hand down to Gray’s dick.    
  
“If you ask that again… Fuc- I swear to God I’m gonna smack you in the face.” Gray said between moans, hands scrabbling at the stones beneath him. Natsu chuckled, removing his fingers and slowly inserting himself into Gray.    
  
“S-Stop.” Gray stuttered, digging his nails into the meat of Natsu’s thigh. Natsu immediately stopped, smoothing a thumb against Gray’s cheekbone. “Slow. Ther- There isn’t…”    
  
“I should’ve brought lube.” Natsu joked, tucking some of the wet strands of hair on Gray’s forehead behind his ear. Gray chuckled, letting his head fall back into the water again, trying to catch his breath.    
  
“Okay, you can move.” Gray confirmed, letting go of Natsu’s thigh. Natsu started to move, shifting his grip onto Gray’s hips, only stopping when he was fully seated inside of Gray, letting his warm hands massage the icy skin of Gray’s hips and thighs, watching as the water dripped down his scarred knuckles and Gray’s scarred thighs. Natsu rocked himself out of, then back into Gray, loving the noises Gray was making and desperately trying to make him make more.    
  
“I- Holy fuck.” Gray stuttered, reaching down to touch himself. Natsu knocked his hand away, instead grabbing it himself and stroking carefully, studying Gray’s face like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Gray swore consistently under his breath, muscles growing tighter and tighter. Natsu did something with his hand and Gray swore loudly, coming undone under Natsu’s hands.    
  
“F-Fuck, Natsu!” Gray cried out, hands grabbing at thin air and muscles tightening painfully. Natsu rocked in deeper once, twice before coming hard into Gray, chanting his name and expletives as he dug his nails deep into Gray’s thigh and hip.    
  
“S-Shit…” Natsu mumbled, panting. Gray had his head laid back, mouth gaping as he attempted to get his breath back.    
  
“You seriously need to stop digging your nails in so hard.” Gray muttered, rubbing the skin on his hip. Natsu chuckled, slowly pulling out and rubbing Gray’s cheekbone when he hissed.    
  
“Sorry.” Natsu apologized, sitting back and admiring Gray, wet and panting, laying half submerged in the river, hair dripping on his forehead. Gray looked up at Natsu, staring at him for a moment before laughing, sitting up and pushing Natsu’s damp hair off of his forehead.    
  
“We just had sex in a river.” Gray stated, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Natsu’s. Natsu laughed loudly, rubbing his hands up and down Gray’s back.    
  
“Yes, yes we did.” Natsu said, then he leant towards Gray’s ear, pressing a kiss just below it. “And it was fucking great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Thanks to everyone who reads this, I love your support <3
> 
> As always you can find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com for questions or suggestions or prompts!  
> Have a lovely day/night/afternoon everyone n_n


End file.
